Their Journey Down Lovers Lane in Florence St
by hundan
Summary: The sequel to Fight for You. Tony and Ziva move into a house together and this is their exciting journey of their evolving lives together. Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here it is the beginning of the sequel to Fight for You. You don't have to read that to read this but if you want to know how the two ended up together and buying a house, I would say read Fight for You. Hope you enjoy this story … **

**Hundan**

They had bought that house they had stopped at on the way home. It was the most beautiful house Ziva had seen and absolutely perfect for them.

When you walk through the front door your welcomed by a big open room, at the back to the right of the room is an elegant kitchen with a bar across the front occupied by bar stools. In the middle slightly more to the left is a wood varnished dinning table, perfect size for the whole team to fit on. At the back to the left of the kitchen is a archway, and when you go through the archway you see couches round a fireplace that has a perfect space for Tony's big TV above it, in the middle of the couches is a coffee table, making it perfect. If you bypass this room heading to the left it takes you to a hallway. The first door straight through on the right takes you to a room with couches and a pool table, the front of the room has big glass doors that lead out to a big deck which has some outdoor lounger chairs and if you go down a couple steps the deck is continued with a crystal clear pool in it. If you wander to the left and down a path off the deck it leads down to a big backyard with a few big trees surrounding the open grass area, outlined with a few gardens. If you take the first door to the left down the hallway it is a bedroom, not a large bedroom but a perfect size for the future if they decide to have kids, at the time being a perfect guest room. The third door to the left is much the same, but at this moment it is set up as a study/office, and they could use one of those at this point, but they could turn it into another bedroom if needed. The second door on the left is a bathroom, basic with a toilet, basin and a glass door shower. The second door to the right however is the master bedroom, complete with an on suet. It had a big double bed in the middle and even had a TV on the facing wall (Tony loved that); it had glass doors which lead to the deck. The on suet had a big tiled shower with glass doors, a big basin with a large mirror above it and a toilet.

This really was their dream home for them; they could even grow a family in this home in the future. One of the bonuses of this house was that the furniture came with the house if you wanted it. It was a little expensive but Tony would not let this wonderful opportunity go and told Ziva it was the one, and she couldn't ague much because she absolutely loved this house. They decided to buy the furniture with the house and they could have some of their furniture from their apartments and some from the house and sell the rest they didn't need.

The real convenience to them was that they could move in as soon as they wanted as the sellers were now living overseas and no one was using it. And even another plus to them was that this weekend Vance was giving the team Thursday and Friday off so that meant a four day weekend, perfect for moving houses. So it was now Tuesday night, well almost Wednesday as Tony read the clock at 11:54pm. He was so excited to move to his and Ziva's new home. At the moment he held Ziva in his arms in his bed after the long day they had of just doing paperwork. They had come home and Ziva had cooked him a fantastic dinner, they had watched a movie then they both headed to bed, and they both drifted to sleep in the other arms, but Tony awoke a few minutes ago, he figured because he was over excited. He and Ziva hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, but Gibbs knew obviously and so did the Director. They planned on telling them all tomorrow night when they invite them over to Tony's for dinner, they also are going to invite them to their housewarming party at the same time. Tony drifted back to sleep knowing he will need his rest for the party tomorrow and the busy weekend he was going to have.

Then they will be living in their new house, 913 Florence Street will be the happy home of Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, with their relationship that they will build so strong in their experiences, they had built their partnership strong over the past five years and now they will begin to move further together as one, down lover's lane.

**There we go the beginning to their journey of their evolving lives together, thanks for reading I would really appreciate reviews on what you think, thanks again Hundan.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tony woke to soft kisses on his chest and neck. He would never get tied of Ziva's wake up calls in the morning, they were so much better than an alarm clock. He smiled and opened his eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful Israeli face smiling down at him

"It is time to get up Tony" she lent down and captured his lips softly

"Good Morning sweetness" he ran his hand softly through her hair and kissed her temple. They had both eventually got out of bed when the time started to catch up to them, they had things to do today and also they had work to be at in an hour.

They arrived at work in good time; Tony let Ziva drive so they would be there on time. Even though he can hate her extreme driving, all this time with her now he was sort of getting used to it. Before they left the enclosed space of Ziva's car, like every morning he would lean over and share a brief but lasting kiss that would be their last until they left work that night. They would ride the lift together and normally arrive before McGee. Today was the same; they both went and sat at their respective desks starting up their computers for the day. Gibbs came down with his coffee just after they arrived and he also took his seat. This was their moment to ask Gibbs to the dinner night so after looking at each other they silently agreed to go; they both stood up and walked in front of his desk. Gibbs looked up at them and was a bit worried at how they had approached his desk and he looked at them and sighed

"You didn't get her pregnant did you DiNozzo?" Tony looked at Ziva puzzled then turned back to Gibbs

"Um no boss" Gibbs looked at them confused

"Then what are you standing their trying to announce looking all nervous?" they didn't realise they were looking nervous, well they were because they were inviting the team to Tony's to make a pretty big announcement tonight. Tony looked at Gibbs

"Well Ziva and I are having a dinner at my apartment tonight with the whole team to tell everyone you know and we would really like you to come even though you know it pretty much" Gibbs was relieved it wasn't anything major that effected work, like Ziva being pregnant. Ziva stepped forward and waited until Gibbs looked at her

"I would really appreciate you coming to this, it is important to us and I know you couldn't make it last time but this time we would like you to be there for us" they all flinched at bringing up what happened at Ziva's ceremony. Tony had felt guilty for not being their as Vance had sent him to Mexico but Ziva had forgiven him straight away knowing he was following orders but she still felt sad that he wasn't there. Gibbs however was waiting outside when she came out, he had missed it for no apparent reason that Ziva could think of, but he had hugged her and whispered in her ear that he was sorry, and Gibbs breaking a rule must of meant something had happened personally so she let it go, he had come at that end all dressed up so that had counted for something. Gibbs nodded

"Yes I will be there, I would not miss it" Ziva and Tony smiled at how positive and assuring that Gibbs was saying he would be there

"Thanks boss it's at seven at my place" they all departed back to their desks to do paperwork, now happy that Gibbs was coming; they knew he would be the hardest to convince to come but they had done it. McGee had arrived not to long after that and then Gibbs had disappeared somewhere, they figured to get another coffee. Ziva looked at Tony

"I am going to see Abby" he nodded knowing she was going to tell Abby about the dinner. When she had left Tony turned to McGee

"Hey McGoo, what you doing tonight?" McGee looked up from his computer

"Ah just the usual, maybe some writing. Why is that?"

"I'm having a dinner at mine and would like you to come, how's that sound?" McGee hadn't hung out with Tony out of work in some time, he had figured Tony had just got a girlfriend, but he hadn't bragged about it to everyone so he wasn't really sure

"Ok Tony that sounds good, what time?" Tony smiled; he had scored McGee to dinner

"Um seven, thanks Tim" McGee wondered what this whole dinner was about; he thanked him for coming to dinner? And he called him Tim? He was suspicious but he went back to his work

"Alright…" Tony had two more people on the list to go

"I'm just going to see Ducky" and Tony was out of his chair leaving McGee alone in the bullpen. If Tony was going to see Ducky he must be inviting him too, he really wanted to know what was going on now. He made a mental note to go see Abby later.

Ziva entered Abby's lab really excited for the dinner party tonight. She walked up next to Abby on her computer

"Hey Abby" Abby turned to Ziva

"Ziva!" and she pulled Ziva into a big hug

"Good to see you too Abby" and Ziva hugged back, she didn't really regularly hug anyone besides Tony and Abby. Abby pulled back from the hug looking for evidence in Ziva's hands

"Do we have a case?" Ziva laughed and shock her head

"No, do we need a case for me to come and visit you?" Abby laughed

"No, oh so what did you want to talk to me about ay?" Abby waggled her eyebrows suggestively, that really made her laugh

"I came down to let you know were having a team dinner party at Tony's tonight and you are invited" Abby clapped her hands and smiled

"Yah! We haven't had one of those in ages. How come Tony sent you down and didn't come too?" Ziva laughed, to be true Abby and Tony were good friends and she knew he hadn't hung out with Abby in a while, because neither had herself, they had been spending most their out of work time together

"He is asking the others and I am helping him out with the party, so he sent me" Abby's smile got bigger

"So that means your cooking?" Ziva nodded

"Yes I am" Abby squealed

"I totally love your cooking and I haven't had it in ages, I can not wait. What time?"

"Seven" Abby hugged Ziva again

"Great I will see you then, if I don't see you before then that is"

"See You Ab's" and Ziva headed back upstairs. That's good they now had another one coming.

Tony got down to Ducky's lab. When he walked in he was glad that Palmer was also down there.

"Hey Ducky, Palmer" Ducky and Palmer turned around from whatever they were doing on a work bench and faced Tony

"Oh hello Anthony, what brings you down here today?"

"Well I would like to invite you and Palmer to the dinner I am having at my place at seven tonight?" Ducky went blank for a moment thinking over his schedule, Palmer did the same but his face was all wrinkled like he was confused

"Ah yes I do believe I am free, I will be happy to come" that's good Ducky was in, they both turned to Palmer

"Um yeah I'm not doing anything, I will be there" awesome everyone was coming because he knew Abby wouldn't turn down the invite. Tony smiled at Ducky and Palmer

"Thanks guys I will see you two tonight" and he headed back up to the bullpen so they day could hurry up and be over with. Palmer turned to Ducky when Tony had left

"Where does Tony actually live?" Ducky smiled at his young assistant

"Don't worry young Jim, I will pick you up"

When Tony got back to the bullpen Ziva and McGee were working away at their paperwork. He went and took his seat behind his desk and looked at Ziva

"Yes?" he asked and she nodded

"Yes. And you?" he smiled and held a thumbs up

"Were all in" she smiled at his expression, he really looked cute sometimes when he did that.

At their lunch break Tony and Ziva went to the supermarket to get groceries for tonight and save having to do it after work. They were currently in the isle with the ice-cream and Tony was insisting they get some

"Zee-vah! Common everyone loves ice-cream, oh look they have the one with three flavours, your favourite" she was laughing at him, yeah she was going to let him buy ice-cream of course she was but he was sounding like a little kid, and he was even doing the puppy dog eyes

"You know those don't work on me Tony" he stepped closer to her so his face was right in front of hers, and he rested his hands on her hips

"Pleeaassseee" and he pouted his lip. She lent in and kissed it quickly and when she lent back he had a huge grin

"Yus! See it does work" she lightly pushed his nose with her finger and she giggled at him. Every time they went past something he wanted he would do the same trick and she would just smile at him and he would put it in their trolley and act super excited, which got a couple looks from passer byes. He really was a laugh to go grocery shopping with; she never felt it was this enjoyable by herself. They were down one of the isles at one point and Ziva was reaching for an item on a high shelf but couldn't quite reach it and then Tony appeared right next to her grabbed it for her. As they got down from their tippy toes trying to reach it, they stood their smiling at each other as Tony handed it to her. Then a kid about six walked past with his mother

"Hey look mummy they have guns" they looked down when they herd this, Ziva's jacket had risen over her gun and from were the kid was he could see Tony's in his jacket in his shoulder holster. They turned to the mother who had stopped dead in her tracks and was staring at them in shock. Tony turned to her

"Oh sorry, no don't worry were federal agents" and he pulled his jacket slightly to the side to show his badge. A sense of relief washed over the woman's face

"Oh thank god, it scared me for a second" and they all smiled at each other and the lady continued down the isle with her son. Tony and Ziva laughed with each other and he kissed her as her laugh was so irresistible to him. They hadn't realised that the woman with the son was still watching. She smiled to herself, she knew what it was like for federal agents, her husband was one and she knew how hard it was for them to have a personal life with the job they had, her husband left to have a family with her. But she could see those two were doing just fine in love, and she was happy for them to find that happiness.

They had finished the shopping and dropped them off quickly at Tony's. They had headed back to work just in time for the end of their break that Gibbs had given them. The rest of the day with paper work went pretty quick and Gibbs had even let them off a bit earlier at five today. So they all said their goodbyes and headed home to prepare for dinner at Tony's.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Ziva were in Tony's kitchen cooking the dinner. Ziva was showing Tony some new cooking skills along the way. They had both showered and changed when they had got home from work. Ziva had put on some nice jeans and a pretty white floral top, and her hair was down and curly just how Tony loved it. Tony had also put on a nice pair of jeans and had worn a deep purple button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons open. At the moment Ziva was preparing the dinner for the oven and Tony was setting the dinning room table. When he had finished setting it up, he went back through to the kitchen and came up behind Ziva. He pushed her hair to one side and kissed her on the nape of her neck, then ran his hands down her sides to rest on her hips then rested his chin on her shoulder

"I am so excited and nervous all in one" Ziva put one of her hands back to rest on his that rested on her hip

"Me too, I am also very happy" she turned and faced him, looked him right in the eyes. He knew that she loved him and that he loved her but it just dawned on him the had never said it, they were so comfortable with they knew each other well enough that they didn't always need words. But as he stood here looking in her eyes his mouth expressed that love for the first time

"I love you" she lent in and captured his lips so slowly, she held them there for a moment taking him in before she lent back and rested her forehead on his, looking back in his eyes

"I love you too" he pulled her into a hug. He softly stroked her back and she played with the bottom of his hair on his neck. They stood there for at least ten minutes just embracing the other, their love was so passionate. Then there was a knock at the door. Ziva stepped back and kissed him softly taking him in, she turned to the dinner and grabbed the sides of the bowl when Tony's hands covered hers and stopped her

"Tony I have to put this in the oven to cook" he nodded against her

"I know I'll do it, you can great the guests, your very welcoming in that beautiful top tonight" she giggled he really was charming. She stepped aside and he picked up the tray, she kissed his cheek

"Thank you Tony" he smiled at her in return and she went to get the door. When she opened it she was greeted by Gibbs

"Hello Gibbs, come in" and he stepped in and before he walked past her he gave her a fatherly hug

"Hello Ziver" he stepped in and she closed the door, she walked to the kitchen and Gibbs followed but went to the other side of the kitchen bar that looked through to the kitchen. Tony got two beers out of the fridge and gave one to his boss

"Here you go, thanks for coming it really means a lot boss" Gibbs took the beer and raised it to Tony before taking a sip

"I wouldn't miss out on anything important to my family" Ziva and Tony looked at Gibbs for a second to take in his words, then they smiled they really were the closest thing to family that any of them had. Tony went into the top cupboard and got out the wine glasses and poured Ziva a glass. Ziva was talking to Gibbs

"You are early it is good" Gibbs took another sip of his beer

"I did not want to have any more time at home were I could have a possibility of someone showing up at mine" Ziva nodded knowing it was a good thing he did. Tony then came up behind her, he had one hand on her wine and brought it in front of her while his other hand briefly brushed her hip, and it didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs, he smiled at them.

"Thank you Tony" Tony stayed standing behind her with half her back against half his chest when she took the glass and he picked his beer up from the bench. After looking at each other while it happened they both turned their heads back to Gibbs's smiling face. He looked at the two for a second

"You two really are serious aren't you" they both smiled back at him

"Yeah well we wouldn't break your rule and risk it if we weren't" Gibbs has realised that over the years his senior field agent has really come along way and grown into a good man

"You know you two remind me of two people" Tony was slightly confused but Ziva read him

"Yourself and Jenny, yes?" Tony got the recollection and Gibbs smirked at Ziva's ability to read people

"Yes but the thing is you two held onto each other, Jen and I we didn't and I regret that" they nodded in agreement knowing what it would be like if they let go

"I don't think I could have let go" as Tony spoke his words wrapped his arm around Ziva's waste as to make sure she would never leave him. Gibbs sighed

"Jen was so stubborn that I had no choice" he smiled at the memory of her "But it stays with you no matter how hard you try to let go" they both knew Gibbs had had a fair share of loss with his love, the only two woman he had truly loved were taken from him

"You are the strongest man I know Gibbs, and I know Tony idols you even if he will not admit it" Ziva and Gibbs smiled

"Hey" Tony said going a bit red in the cheeks and playfully pushing his partner

"Thank you two" they raised their drinks to their boss and all took a sip. There was a knock at the door. Ziva put her glass down and went to get the door. She opened it to revel McGee and Abby, McGee was looking down the hallway at Ducky and Palmer who were approaching.

"Hey Ziva" and Abby brought Ziva into another big hug for that day

"Hey Abby, please go in" Abby went in

"Hello Tim" and she gave McGee a hug too

"Ziva, you look nice tonight" Ziva smiled

"Thank you Tim" and McGee followed Abby. Ducky and Palmer reached the door

"Ducky, Jimmy thank you for coming" Ziva hugged Ducky then Palmer. She had never been much of a hugger, but she guessed all her time with hugging Tony she had sort of began to become a bit of a hugger.

"Our pleasure my dear"

"Thanks for inviting me Ziva" Ziva closed the door behind the last of the guests

"Your welcome Jimmy" everyone had joined Gibbs behind the bar bench except for Abby who had just given Tony a big hug. Ziva went and stood on the other side of Tony.

"I am so glad were having a team dinner, we should have them more often then just Thanks Giving and Christmas" everyone could tell how much Abby liked the idea of team dinners, she was ecstatic about it. They were all smiling at Abby, then Abby got some sort of thought and turned to Tony

"Hey anyways what is the special occasion for this dinner? I know there's one, I pretty sure it has to do with the fact your always busy when your out of work cause me and Timmy haven't hung out with you in ages, he thinks you have a girlfriend but I don't think so because you haven't blabbed about one, and I don't see anyone new here" Abby said looking round to see if someone was hiding. Tony raised his eyebrows at McGee. Gibbs smirked knowing the reason and then after Tony didn't reply they all watched him waiting for his reply. He was suddenly really nervous now he was put on the spot

"Well um you see I have been seeing someone, so McGee is right…-" Abby was frustrated she couldn't see anyone hiding it really confused her and she grabbed Tony by his arms, everyone else was just as confused except for Gibbs and Ziva, and Abby noticed. She pointed at Gibbs and Ziva and gave then a evil stare

"You two know who it is I can tell" then she turned back to Tony who was slightly scared

"Who is she and where is she hiding?" Tony laughed and Abby narrowed her eyes at him

"Im not hiding her, you just pointed at her" Ducky got the realisation and smiled at the show. Abby looked round the room again to see where she missed it and when she did a full turn and stopped when she looked at Ziva. Then they all got the realisation of who it was. Abby squealed so loud it was almost painful to everyone in the room and she leap on Ziva giving her a bone crushing hug, then turned back to Tony to do the same

"So that is why you didn't tell everyone about it. So you to are?"

"Yes Abs Ziva and I are in a relationship, that's why we got you guys over for dinner, to tell you" Tony looked at Ziva as he spoke, then Abby pulled him and Ziva into a group hug

"Aww you guys are so cute, I so knew you two had too much sexual tension for each other" they all laughed at that

"Thanks Abby" they pulled apart and everyone came around the bar to give they congratulations. McGee hugged Ziva

"I knew you two looked at each other different than other people, I have spent to much time watching you two in the bullpen" then McGee shook Tony's hand but Tony smiled and pulled him into a hug

"I so got you guy's right in my books even though you guys denied it" Tony laughed

Ducky hugged Ziva and Tony as well

"Congratulations to you both, it has been a long time coming" they knew he was right. Palmer hugged them both, a little bit hesitant with Tony but he did when Tony insisted

"I am glad you both found someone your happy with" then there was Gibbs, he hugged Ziva and whispered in her ear

"Don't let him go" he hugged Tony, he was like a son to him, he also whispered in his ear

"Don't let her go. Oh and try not to get her pregnant, until you are ready, I do not want my team one down until you are permanent" and Tony knew exactly what his boss meant.

They all took their seats at the dinner table as Tony and Ziva served the food to the table. Once they had all taken their seats Gibbs stood and raised his glass and as he started to speak Tony took Ziva's hand in his

"Here's to Tony and Ziva, it had been a long time coming, lots of people could tell with all your constant flirting, the grab ass I always caught you doing, the looks you two would give each other, how worried you became in situations, how jealous you two would get of the other when they had a relationship with another, how far you have gone for each other, and the amount of times you have had each others backs. You are one of the best partnerships I have seen, and I believe that you two will only make that stronger. I am proud of the two of you. You are both like children to me. You have to take chances in our profession and I believe you two made yours respectively because we have to live each day as if it's our last and letting things go unsaid for too long may be regretted. To the world you may be just one person,

But to one person you may be the world, and I believe you each found that one person. Here's too a long happy life together, no regrets, Tony and Ziva" they all raised their glasses to Gibbs's beautiful speech. Abby's eyes were teary as she watched Ziva's silent tear go down her cheeks and the way Tony's eyes were glassy as he wiped away her tear with his thumb. Ziva did a teary chuckle as she spoke

"Dig in everyone" they all did but they absently watched to two hosts who hadn't yet dug in themselves. Ziva was fighting back her tears and Tony held her face with his hand, wiping away all the traces of her tears while he whispered to her. Once she had calmed down enough he hooked her loose hair behind her ear and softly pecked her lips before they turned to the dinner and finally dug in. The team hadn't really seen into the romantic relationship of Tony and Ziva, but now they saw a taste of what it was like and they really were perfect together.

The dinner was lovely and everyone was enjoying themselves with good times and laughter.

"Ziva I am soooo in love with your cooking, I envy you Tony" they all laughed at Abby. Ziva turned to Tony

"Well I did have help from Tony; he is my new apprentice in the kitchen" McGee was pretty sure he never saw Tony cook before

"Tony cooks?" Ziva nodded

"Oh yeah he is actually pretty good, but I will teach him to be even better" and Ziva patted his knee. Tony and Ziva shared some of their stories they had together with the team through out dinner. They told them about today in the supermarket. Tony told them about the time Ziva had shown up at his apartment soaking wet when it was not a cloud in sight outside, apparently her apartment had new sprinklers in the garden she hadn't know about and then got locked out of her apartment. Ziva told them of the time she had taken Tony dancing and he was better than her. They told of the time Ziva came to watch one of Tony's football games with his friends, she had got so frustrated with the 'stupid blond ditsy girls' on the sideline that she had demanded to play on the field so she was away from them, and she ended up kicking most of the guys butts in the process. She told of a time she had taken him shopping for a new Star of David necklace, which he insisted on buying, that when they walked in the lady behind the counter showed them to the wedding bands before she knew what they really came for, she apologised saying they looked like the type that comes in and buys wedding rings together. Then Abby spoke up and ask what happened in Paris, she said she knew they shared a bed. They didn't argue to the fact they didn't share a bed, they did however insist nothing happened besides sleep in the bed, and everyone knew they were being honest. They told of how they went and saw the Eiffel tower and Tony said the city did make you feel the love but he explained it was still, and still is the same feeling for him and Ziva. After they had shared their stories and before it got late and everyone left they had their other announcement to make.

"Well I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and being grateful for us, we just have one more announcement we would like to make" Tony looked at Ziva and she took over smiling

"Tony and I have brought a beautiful house together as we have decided to live together and settle down in a real home for ourselves" their was another lot of congratulations and they all said how they were excited to see their new home

"We are moving in the next few days we have off we are going to pack our apartments and move to the house" immediately everyone offered to help them pack up their apartments and move. They were truly grateful for their great friends; they could truly need their help with moving. After that everyone said their goodbyes and gave a final congratulations and hug. Gibbs waited till last. He, Ziva and Tony all stood by the door now.

"You two are doing a good thing, I will come over tomorrow and help you pack up your things, just give me a ring" he hugged Ziva one last time for the night

"Thank you for your bread Gibbs it really meant a lot to me and Tony" Gibbs and Tony chuckle

"Zi its toast, Thank you for your toast" she smiled, she loved it how he easily corrected her, knowing just what she meant. Gibbs kissed her forehead before he gave Tony another father to son hug

"Thanks for your acceptance of this" Gibbs nodded

"Goodnight and you two take care of each other; I will see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Gibbs" they said in unison. Once Gibbs had left they had tidied up the kitchen and the table then headed straight to bed, worn out from the big day they had had. Right before Ziva drifted asleep in Tony's arms she remembered back to Gibbs's toast, a few tears escaped her eyes and landed on Tony's chest. She truly was more happy then she would have ever thought she would be, heck she thought she wouldn't live past thirty when she was in Mossad and only dreamed of a life like this, now her dreams were true, she had a man the she loved who loved her back just as much and in the next few days would be living in her dream home. To the world you may be just one person, But to one person you may be the world, and Gibbs was right she had found that one person Anthony DiNozzo, her Partner, best friend, lover and soul mate.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what things will be found while packing up their apartments… I would love to here what you think so please review. Thanks for reading…**

**Hundan**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke to the smell of fresh coffee and the feel of the covers lifting up next to him and fall back down and he felt a body press up against his side. He opened his eyes and looked up to Ziva and smiled. She reached down and kissed him

"Have a good sleep?" she ran her hand through his hair and he nodded against it

"Yes, perfect" and he sat up against the bed head just like she was and kissed her again. Then she handed him his coffee

"I made you breakfast in bed this morning" she reached down and picked up a plate which had sausages, bacon, eggs and toast. He smiled like a little kid in a candy store

"I love you so much, I think you can read my mind sometimes, thank you" and he kissed her again, a bit longer this time

"You are very welcome my love" and he dug right into his breakfast while she watched him in awe at how much he was enjoying himself. She pinched a few things off his plate that he pushed to the side of the plate by her that he knew she liked. Once he had finished his breakfast he went and had a shower and got changed for the day of packing up the apartments. He wore some old jeans and an Ohio state football T-shirt. Ziva however was already dressed and wearing much the same. When he was putting on his jeans Ziva walked into the bedroom and stood in the doorway watching him

"So I thought we could do my apartment today because we are not living their at the moment, I actually have not stayed at my apartment in over a week in the past four months" they laughed at the fact she had been living at his apartment for so long

"That is a good idea" he zipped up his pants "Shall we get on the way then?" he walked to her and kissed her yet again

"Yes, lets" they left his apartment and headed for hers in his mustang. When they got their and she was unlocking her door when her neighbour was just coming out of her apartment

"Oh Hi Ziva, I haven't seen you here in a while, did you go overseas again?" Ziva smiled and turned to her neighbour, Tessa, she was a single mother with a daughter about seven, a really sweet lady who had invited Ziva over for dinner a few times

"No actually I have been living with Tony here" she pointed to Tony "Tony this is Tessa my neighbour, Tessa this is my boyfriend Tony" wow she had never introduced him as that before, it felt very different, but a good different. Tony shook Tessa's hand

"Hello nice to meet you" Tessa smiled

"You as well Tony, I think Ziva mentioned you once?" she looked to Ziva and Ziva nodded

"Yes remember I was telling you about my work, well Tony here's my partner" Tessa had an 'ohhh' face as she remembered now

"That is right, well great to put a face to the name"

"Well Tessa I am actually moving out of my apartment now, we have bought a house and we are moving in together" Tessa smiled, she had never really seen Ziva with many males over before, and she didn't really date so she was happy for her

"Well congratulations, I will have to tell Sarah you wont be over for any more dinner parties, enjoy yourself Ziva it was lovely having you as a neighbour" Ziva smiled

"Thank you, you have my number so if you wanted you and Sarah could come round to my new home for dinner some time, you are lovely people, thank you" Ziva really did like Tessa and her daughter Sarah was wonderful, the had had some good times

"Well I must go I have to go get Sarah from her Dad's, I will keep in touch, bye" and Tessa walked down the hallway. Tony and Ziva entered her dark, empty apartment.

"I will ring the guy's ay" and Tony whipped out his phone and began calling the team. Ziva headed down to her bedroom and started packing all her clothes up. Gibbs, Ducky, McGee and Abby all turned up to help. Palmer couldn't make it. Gibbs had hired a moving truck and McGee had picked up heaps of boxes for packing things in. McGee and Abby were packing up the kitchen, While Ducky and Ziva packed up the bedroom. Gibbs and Tony were boxing everything and labelling the boxes then taking them down to the truck. They had finished the main bedroom and then went to the spare bedroom, Ducky opened the door and saw heaps of old looking boxes, and he turned to Ziva

"When I resigned from Mossad my good friend Danielle had all my things in my Mossad house packed up and sent over to me, I have no idea what is in them" Ducky headed in the room

"Well I guess we had better see, you do not want any junk clogging up your new home" Ziva laughed at Ducky, she could tell he was interested in seeing what her earlier life had been like, and this would give him an insight

"I guess you are right Ducky, shall we" he nodded and pulled over a box. Tony and Gibbs came in

"Oh no don't tell me this is your gun supply and knife collection" Ziva smiled at Tony, she loved his joking personality

"No that is in another room, this is my things from Israel, Ducky and I are going to see what is in them as I haven't had the time to do so yet" Tony rubbed his hands together excitedly

"Boss and I will help" and they all grabbed a box. Ducky had opened his box and found a whole lot of books

"Are these all your books my dear?" she nodded and walked over to the box grabbing a book out and running a hand over the dusty cover

"Yes they are books that have been given to me by different people I have met over the world" they all watched as Ziva looked at that one book

"Who gave you that book?" she smiled

"Jenny gave it to me when we worked a mission together in Europe" she carefully put the book back into the box which held about forty old books and she looked at Tony

"I would like to keep those" he nodded at her

"You can keep anything you want" she smiled. Gibbs had opened his box and saw some old clothes and three hand written books

"Ziver" Ziva went over to Gibbs and looked in the box. She softly picked up the little hand written books

"I do not need those old clothes, I will not fit them now, we could give them to the place with the children, but I will keep these" Gibbs smiled

"You mean charity Ziver, I think they would like that" Ziva held the three little books

"What are those my dear" she held them to Ducky and he took them with just as much care as she had

"These are the diary's my mother got Ari, Tali and I to write when we went on our first trip around Israel when we were old enough" they had so much value to Ziva as her mother, Ari and Tali were all gone from her now and this was something she had of memories with them. Ducky looked through them for a bit. Tony had opened one of the boxes and he found a few photo albums, old dining plates and cutlery, and he also found a small chest down the bottom.

"Zi I found some photo albums, some plates and stuff, and this thing" and he held up the chest. Ziva went and sat next to him on the ground

"That was my mothers" he went to give it to her but she motioned for him to open it

"You go ahead" and he smiled softly at her. He gently opened the lid; it revealed some jewellery that looked very old and valuable.

"She used to always wear those, everyday and I always wanted to wear them when I was little but they were too valuable for me to wear and so she promised me she would buy me some when I was old enough. Ziva reached up and held her Star of David necklace in her fingers. She bought me my Star of David necklace when I was young because I couldn't wear big ones like those, but she passed away not long after, she did not live to give me one like that so that is why the Star of David necklace meant so much to me, now that I do not have the one she gave me the only things I have left of her are those" everyone was listening to Ziva's sad story, she really did have a ruff childhood. Tony closed the box and put it back in the box

"Well we are defiantly keeping this box of things then" and he kissed her temple. Abby and McGee walked into the room then

"Wow are these those boxes your friend sent you from Israel?" Ziva had told Abby about the boxes that were being sent over

"Yeah were just seeing what is in them"

"Cool, me and Timmy have finished packing up the kitchen so you've pretty much just got this room then the lounge, and then all the furniture" Abby helped out in the room with the boxes and McGee and Tony went to do the lounge, being all the electronic stuff and TV and DVD's were in there. They had packed up the TV and electronics when the others came through from the other room as they had finished going through the boxes. Gibbs went up to the DVD collection, it was small compared to Tony's but it was still bigger than most people. Gibbs looked at Ziva

"I didn't know you watched this much movies Ziver?" Ziva laughed and glanced over at Tony before looking at Gibbs

"Well I think I spent too much time with Tony, half of those are his" Gibbs smiled, he started pulling them off the shelf and packing them.

While packing up the lounge Abby found a chest that was disguised as a table that had a lock on it. She turned to Ziva

"Ziva what is in this?" everyone was watching, Tony smiled

"That Abby is Ziva's gun and knife collection" Abby raised her eyebrows

"Can we have a look?" Ziva smirked and went and got a key out of her bag. She came back and everyone was circled around her as she unlocked it. Tony was the only one who had seen it. She opened it and their was heaps of 'awws' and 'ohhs'. Their was a few different hand guns and lots of knifes, their were big knifes and small knifes, every type you could imagine and she had it

"I have collected quite a few knifes in my time overseas" Gibbs turned and looked at her

"Only a few?" and everyone laughed at his sarcastic tone. Then Tony spotted a particular knife, he picked it up

"She bought this when we were in Paris" when they all had a good look at her knifes they went back to packing up and she locked the chest up.

After they packed every thing up in the whole apartment Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva (she insisted) stated moving the boxes and furniture down to the truck; Abby and Ducky moved the smaller stuff down. Once they had packed it all in the truck they did a once over to make sure they hadn't left anything behind, then Ziva went and turned her keys into her landlord who lived in one of the apartments. Tony and Ziva jumped in Tony's car, McGee and Abby in McGee's car and Gibbs and Ducky in the mover's truck, Tony lead the way heading to their new house. When they pulled up outside everyone got out, the house was beautiful. Tony and Ziva showed them through the house, Abby loved the kitchen, McGee liked their pool and said they had to have a pool party in the summer, Gibbs had a secret love for pool so he was happy when he saw they had a pool table, and Ducky was fascinated buy the garden, he told Ziva he would show her some good gardening tips. They unloaded all the boxes and furniture into the garage and study room which had nothing in it at the moment.

Once they had unloaded everything they all headed home for a goods night sleep so they could do some more packing at Tony's the next day. Now Tony and Ziva sat watching a movie on his couch, he turned and looked at her

"You know this is the last time we will watch a movie on this couch, last time we sleep the night in this apartment, I've had some good memories here, I've been here about four years now" she smiled at him, he looked sad but also happy

"And the most fond memories I have here are of you" his words melted her heart and she kissed him passionately, and nether of them had the effort to stop, and he brought his hand up to her face deepening the kiss. He then broke the kiss

"I think we should take this to the bedroom" he was smiling and so was she. They went to the bedroom and continued that passionate kiss. They confessed their feelings in this apartment, they shared their first real kiss, they made love for the first time, and now they will make love one last time in the place were they started it all.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Im just going to let you know that the next chapter wont be up for about a week because im going away on a coarse with the army, that's why I updated as much as I could before I go. I would love reviews on what you think. Hundan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony stood in the shower the next morning as he let the hot water run over his back, he thought about how happy he really was with his life. With him and Ziva now together, moving into a house together he really didn't think he would need anything else, ever. He was smiling to himself as he could hear Ziva singing as she striped the covers off their bed, she had a beautiful voice and he had only recently come to find this out about her. He got out all refreshed for another long day of boxing up apartments, he walked out wrapped in his towel and Ziva smiled at him as he entered the bedroom. He wondered what she was smiling at

"What's so funny huh?" he said as he gave her a cheeky grin. She stopped folding up the bedspread and turned and faced him, she walked up to him stopping inches in front of him

"Oh nothing is funny my furry bear" she ran her hand over his still wet chest hair "I am how do you say it, just admiring the view, yes?" he chuckled and lent down and kissed her softly but tenderly

"You actually got that one right sweetcheeks" they both smiled at the references to their undercover mission many years ago. Ziva patted his chest lightly then went back to folding the bed covers

"You had better get dressed before the others get here, I am pretty sure I will be the only one that will admirer the view" he chuckled again and went and put on some clothes.

Once everyone had arrived they began to pack up all Tony's things. Ziva couldn't believe how much clothes he actually had, they just kept finding more and more. Abby had mistakenly chosen to pack up his DVD's, thinking she could see what he had, well it ended up taking her ages to pack them all, he had sooo many. They were all surprised at how normal Tony's apartment was, the only things that didn't surprise them when they found it was when McGee found his magazines, typical Tony, and his mugs which had very Tony-like things on them, things like a mustang, magnum P.I, 007, and many other movie mugs. What did surprise them though was when Ducky found old photo albums in the cupboard, Abby had found some very un-Tony music, soft romantic stuff she knew he was a romantic, he got Ziva didn't he. Gibbs was beside himself when he found Tony's draw of condoms and honey dust! …

Gibbs opened one of the draws in the bathroom ready to clean it out when he saw what he saw, there was multiple choices of condoms from regular to glow in the dark, then he saw honey dust. He remembered a conversation his team had on that one time, he noticed it was not open and it had a note on the side

_Dear Tony_

_Enjoy!_

_From Ziva_

Ziva had obviously given it to him as a joke. Then Abby walked in and saw the draw and yelled out

"Do you guys even have sex? I thought you would be like hyper sex bunnies with all that sexual tension you guys have, and it looks as thought Tony isn't having much sex with all this stuff sitting here" everyone had came into the bathroom when Abby had yelled out what she did. Everyone looked at the draw then at Tony and Ziva who were standing in the doorway. Tony was nervous talking about this in front of his boss who was like his dad

"Uhh we do you know, but you know…" Gibbs left the room; he did not want to know. Ducky followed smiling. McGee tried to start walking out but Abby grabbed him. Abby turned to them

"So you do have sex?" Tony and Ziva smiled

"Yeah like all the time" Ziva slapped Tony in the stomach

"Tony!" he laughed

"What its just Ab's and McGoo" Abby picked up a line of condoms interrupting the two lovers

"Then why do you have so much of these"

"Well you know…" Tony was trying Abby to get that they don't use them; she obviously wasn't getting the hint

"No… am I meant to know?" McGee bumped Abby trying to hint to her that he will tell her later but she was too focused on Tony and Ziva. Ziva knew she wouldn't get it until they explained. She was having a blond moment

"Abby we do not use a condom when we have sex. We are committed and we trust each other, and I am on contraception" Tony blushed for some reason, Ziva had actually said that out loud, he was glad Gibbs and Ducky weren't there. Abby finally got it, and McGee did not really want to be in the conversation because he didn't want to here what he just did, talking about his teammate's sex life wasn't his thing. Damn Abby and her moments

"Ohh I get it now, well if you do not want these I will be happy to take them off your hands" she smiled and took a handful and walked out, McGee followed

"You not going to take any McVirgin?" McGee wanted to put stop Tony in his tracks, he knew this would work, they were going to tell them later anyway

"No Abby's got enough for a while" he smirked walking out, Tony was speechless, was his probie joking or was he…? He would find out later.

The rest of the day was similar to yesterday at Ziva's, taking all the boxers and furniture to the truck. When they had emptied his whole apartment Tony was sad to be leaving it, it had many memories. He walked up to Abby with his camera

"Hey I know this might sound weird but can you take a photo of me in Ziva in my apartment?" she nodded confused. Tony positioned himself and Ziva where the couch used to be so you could see most of the apartment in the background. Tony stood behind Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist, she held his hands. Abby took the very cute photo and gave the camera back to Tony

"Just so I get why I did that, why did I take that photo?" Tony looked at Ziva

"Well we confessed our feelings in this apartment; it's the place where we being together all started"

"Aww that's so cute, you guys are so cute"

As Tony went to hand his keys into his landlord his landlord remembered something

"Oh I still have your piano here if you want to take it with you, my son lives in New York now no one ever plays it, it just sits there" Tony thought about it

"Ok yeah Ziva plays piano, yeah thanks" Tony, Gibbs and McGee loaded the piano into the truck and they all left back to their new house.

**Sorry for the long wait on the update my new stories addicting to write. I will update this one as soon as I get some more ideas and inspiration on where to take it, I have a few good ideas for what's next. Would love reviews**

**Hundan **


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since Tony and Ziva had moved into their new home. Everything had now been unpacked and their house was ready to be lived in. Tony and Ziva had planed to have a house warming party at the house tomorrow night and they had invited their closet friends to come, Ziva held the list in her hand, their was one more name to be crossed out

Abby

McGee

Gibbs

Ducky

Palmer

Vance and Jackie

Jake and Cathy

Shelly and Sara

Greg and Tessa

Dad

And that was the name of Tony's father. Tony hadn't even told his father about him and Ziva yet but it wasn't his fault his father distanced himself from him; he wished they were closer but they weren't. Tony wasn't to hot on inviting his Dad but Ziva had told him that he should invite him, because he was lucky he had a father that could be invited. Tony had not said no. Now he and Ziva sat on their couch while he held his phone nervously, it was time to make that call. Ziva put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her

"It's ok to be nervous Tony it is a big thing to tell your father, but I believe he will respect it" Tony smiled; she always could cheer him up when he was down. He lent forward and pressed his lips to hers

"I don't think I could do it without you by my side, you make it easier" she ran her hand through his hair and rubbed her thumb on his ear

"I will always be here" and she returned the kiss to him. After he took another deep breath he hit the call button. As he held the phone to his ear he focused on Ziva, calming his mind, she placed her hand in his. Then the receiver picked up

"Anthony DiNozzo" Tony would always find it a bit amusing hearing his name being assigned not to him

"Dad its Tony"

"Junior, how are you?"

"Im really good actually and you?" Tony was easing into a good conversation first

"Yes I am good, had better. So what brings the call, you normally don't call unless its important?" his dad always was straight to the point

"Well you see there are a few things that I need to let you know" Ziva squeezed his hand assuring him she was there

"One second… yep I am all ears, what is it you need to tell me junior?" another deep breath and Tony continued, this had to be the biggest thing he had told his father before

"I am in a very committed relationship with a woman and we have just brought a house together, we just moved in" the other line was silent for a while then his father spoke

"You very sure of this woman Anthony? You're not doing anything you will regret I hope?" Tony didn't like how his father doubted him, but he guess he could see it as his father trying to look out for him

"No I am very sure I am doing the right thing, I love her and I am fully committed to her"

"Well I am glad you are very sure of yourself junior, so when do I get to meet this woman?" Tony smiled

"This weekend at our house warming we would love you to come, but you have met her before" Tony's dad was silent, Tony had obviously confused him

"I have?" Tony smiled at the woman his father had attempted to charm just under a year ago

"Yeah, dad its…Ziva from work" yet again his father paused

"Ziva as in the beautiful Israeli woman? The one that was very lovely" well that was sort of his dad's way of approving his woman in his eyes

"Yep that's the one"

"Wow really you and her? You are very lucky junior she is wonderful. I cannot wait to see you both this weekend, I am happy for you, and I will not miss this for anything, I have missed enough important things to you before" Tony was ecstatic that his father was coming

"That's great dad, its on Saturday night and starts at five"

"Ok yep I will be there but I might get there at about five thirty/six is that alright?"

"Yeah dad that's ok we will see you then, goodbye dad"

"Goodbye junior" as soon as Tony hung up he turned to Ziva and brought her in a loving hug

"He is acutely coming Zi, he's coming" Ziva smiled in the joy Tony was in and she rubbed his back caringly with her hands

"I told you that you should invite him, I knew he wouldn't disappoint you" he lent back and kissed her

"I love you" she kissed him back

"I love you"

They had been at this house three days and already the felt the stronger love beginning to grow and grow between them. The were in the beginning of settling down in a beautiful house with the perfect partner, their partner and they were in love like they both dreamed for one day, sometimes your dreams do come true if you push yourself to achieve them and they had. Next step for them together was the house warming.

**I would love to hear your thoughts, grateful for reviews**

**Hundan**


	7. Chapter 7

It was three o'clock in the afternoon on Thursday so their party was tonight and they were both excited. They were both in the kitchen preparing the food for tonight, Ziva was making a salad and Tony was preparing the buns for the burgers. Tony had told Ziva that they had to have a BBQ because it was just what you did; she had laughed at his enthusiasm and agreed. When they had everything prepared and the table on the deck had been set up for all the quests it was about four forty five, the doorbell rang.

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other and they both went to get the door together. As they stood side by side Ziva opened the door. As they had figured she would be the first to arrive it was Abby accompanied by McGee

"Hi guys!" Abby pulled Ziva into a big hug "Im so excited for your party" she then hug Tony

"Hey Ab's, ah can't breathe…" Abby giggled and let go off her death grip on Tony

"Welcome Abby and Tim, come in" Abby and McGee entered the humble home of Tony and Ziva, they hadn't been here since they had helped them move, it had a real lived in feel to it now. Not to long after Abby and McGee had arrived Ducky and Gibbs had arrived. Then the next people to arrive Ziva had not met before, Tony and Ziva answered the door together. There was a man and a woman, the man looked about Tony's age and the woman about the same, he had short dark blond hair and hazel eyes with a fit physic, she had long light brown hair and blue eyes, she also had a fit physic but she also had great woman curves

"Hey Tony" the man brought Tony into a big guy hug

"Hey Jake, thanks for coming, Hello Cathy long time since I have seen you, you look good" Tony gave Cathy a hug, he then turned to Ziva

"Guys this is Ziva, Ziva this is my best bud from collage Jake and his wife Cathy" they both gave Ziva a hug

"Very glad to finally meet you, I have herd a lot about you from Tony" Ziva smiled and sent Tony a look, he pulled a innocent smile right back

"Really well you and me can have a chat later about stuff you have herd all about me, come in" Jake could see how Tony liked her already, she was able to joke around easily and she had a very unique personality about her.

Tony introduced his friends to the team and a little after that Palmer arrived. Soon after he did Vance and Jackie had arrived. Tony wasn't to sure about inviting them but the Director had gotten closer to the team over the past year and Gibbs had told Tony he should invite him, so he did. When they opened the door Vance smiled and congratulated them, he didn't mind them being together, he himself had met Jackie at work and he knew these two where his two best agents in the agency and by far the best partnership. Jackie had been ecstatic when Leon had told her Tony and Ziva were together and she greeted them with a big smile on her face. After them Ziva's friends arrived, Tony had not met them before. One who Ziva introduced him to was a tall redhead, very pretty; Ziva had told him she met her, Shelly at her kick boxing class. The next one was about the same height as Ziva, dark hair just like Ziva's and she looked fit, this was Sara and they had met as their morning running paths crossed each day and they had stopped onetime and hit it off.

Tony got a phone call from his friend Greg informing that he and Tessa couldn't make it because their babysitter had cancelled on them, Tony had said it was alright and that they could come over for dinner one time when they were free.

Everyone had got to know each other, and they had all headed outside to the deck where the nights weather was perfect, nice and warm out in the air. Everyone stood around talking, Jackie had begun to tell a story from the Christmas party last year

"I knew you two would get together one day, I could see it written all over your faces. Last Christmas party I had gone upstairs to get something from Leon's office and when I came out as I walked back to the elevator I stopped and looked over the balcony down to the bullpen. I could see the two off them sitting against one of the desks on the floor; they were shoulder to shoulder each looking at each other with a look that only two people in love could share. And then I saw Tony's hand reach down and interlink his hand with Ziva's, and it looked as though they were going to kiss but they didn't and they both sat there looking at each other. I knew they had had a bit to drink so they obviously didn't remember otherwise we would have had this party sooner" everyone thought it was a cute story, Tony and Ziva looked at each other, they had remembered sitting the other for hours but not holding the others hand.

Tony and Gibbs were cooking the meat on the BBQ and Ziva had gone inside to the kitchen to get some more meat out of the freezer to cook when there was a knock at the door, she put down the meat and went to answer it. She opened it to Tony's dad

"Ziva, how are you? You are looking as beautiful as I remembered" Ziva gave Tony's dad a hug, his son had defiantly gotten his charm from his father

"Hello Anthony, I am good, thank you. Tony will be very excited to see you have made it" Ziva stepped aside for Tony's dad to come in, he did

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, I am proud of Junior. Where is my son anyway?" Ziva walked to the kitchen and picked up the meat

"He is right this way" and Anthony followed Ziva out to the deck. She walked out onto the deck

"Look who I found Tony" Tony looked up from the BBQ and saw his dad, he was absolutely so happy he had made it

"Dad" he put down his tongs and went to his dad and gave him a big hug

"Junior, it is good to see you" Tony pulled back and looked at his dad

"Thanks for coming" Anthony smiled at his son

"It is my pleasure, and might I say congratulations on moving into this wonderful house with your wonderful partner" the fact that his dad had said partner meant his dad knew and respected that they were serious

"Thanks dad" Tony introduced his father around to people who hadn't met him, then his dad began chatting to Ducky.

The guys had finished cooking the dinner and everyone had grabbed a plate and they all settled around the table. Everyone was enjoying their selves and they were all having a good talk round the table. After dinner Vance and Jackie had thanked them for the lovely dinner but they had to get back home to the kids. Ziva had found herself talking to Jake and Cathy

"So Jake what has Tony been telling you about me?" she said with a big smile

"Well we used to go out for drinks a lot at the bar and most of the time he would end up talking about you and things like about some boyfriend you had, he didn't like that much, or how you had done something that had made his day, it was really funny to watch him rant on about you, he had a thing for you and it was so obvious but he would never admit it" Tony walked up behind them

"Well I do admit it now" and he came up behind Ziva and kissed just under her ear on her neck

"Yes you do"

Tony and Ziva had had a big talk to Tony's father before he had left. He had told Tony how proud he was of him that he was settling down with a woman who he was deeply committed to, he had wished them the best and said he made a promise that he would visit them and get closer to his son. He had hugged his son and Ziva goodbye as he left with Ducky and Gibbs, Palmer had also left. The remaining eight chatted for ages about things from embarrassing things Tony had done over the years to the past cases at work where funny things had happened to the two. Sara, Shelly, Jake and Cathy had headed of home at about twelve that night and Ziva and Tony had offered Abby and McGee to stay if they wanted

"Well you guys will have to share a bed though" Tony said with a massive grin on his face, McGee rolled his eyes at Tony

"We have shared before Tony" Abby said

"Yeah so had we" Ziva said with a smile of her own as she looked at Tony. Abby and McGee had taken the offer and taken the quest room. They had said their goodnights and went to their bedrooms. Tony and Ziva had got changed into their sleepwear, Tony in some boxers and an Ohio state shirt, she was in the same.

Tony and Ziva weren't that tied, properly from the excitement of the party so they went to the kitchen and put the kettle on for a hot drink. Ziva lent against the kitchen bench and he lent against the bar watching her with a smile as they waited for the kettle to heat up

"Did you have a good time tonight Ziva?" he said as he pushed off the bar and walked over to her

"Yes it was a very lovely time, we will have to do it again sometime" Tony walked closer until he was right in front of her

"Yes I do agree, I can't believe I didn't remember doing what we did at the Christmas party" his hands rested on the bench either side of her as he looked into her eyes

"Me as well, we must have had too much eggnog" Tony lent down so his lips almost touched hers

"I agree sweetheart" he whispered just before he captured her lips in his. The kiss was soft and tender but as she brought her hand up into his hair it became more passionate as her tongue entered his mouth. He brought his body closer to hers, pushing her against the bench. His neck wasn't on a great angle and if he kissed her much longer like that it would start to hurt, so he moved his hands to her bottom where he picked her up and sat her on the bench. Much better, not only was it better for him to kiss her like this he also could push his body in the best position against her with the parts they wanted most touching.

They hadn't herd the kettle go off, they didn't really care for the hot drink now anyway there was other things on their minds. Abby and McGee had heard Tony and Ziva go down the hallway to the kitchen and Abby had been convincing Tim to go down and see what they were doing, he finally gave up and they quietly walked down the hallway to the kitchen. The stood just outside the kitchen because Abby hadn't heard them taking and found it off. They listened and all they could hear was what they knew to be the sound of someone passionately kissing someone, Abby had a big grin and it got even bigger when she heard Tony moan, she almost started laughing but she didn't and she quietly pushed McGee back to their room and leave the two lovers alone.

About ten minutes later Abby and McGee head the two stumble down the hallway and then close the door of there bedroom behind them. They didn't hear anything for a while, Abby figured they were trying to be quite with them here, McGee had fallen asleep but Abby was intent on listening, well come on she was Abby. Then Abby heard Tony moan again and it was followed by some laughter, then she would swear she heard their bed moving on the wood floor, that had made her giggle. She lay down sure that she wouldn't hear anything else until she herd Ziva say

"Oh Tony" followed by Tony's

"Zivaaaa" she was beside herself with amusement, she was so going to toy with them in the morning about this.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole house was up enjoying the pancakes Abby and Ziva made. They were absolutely the best that Tony had ever tasted and he was eating piles of them. Ziva was sitting next to him, she was smiling at him inhaling the pancakes; she leant over and poked his gut as he put another forkful in his mouth

"You are going to get fat" he stopped eating and tried to pout his lip with a mouthful of food. Ziva and the rest of the table laughed at this. Ziva brought her hand up to his cheek

"I will just take you for runs with me my furry bear" he continued to eat, swallowed his food and smiled at her.

"I know some other ways to burn calories" he waggled his eyebrows; she poked his stomach again and laughed.

"You will be coming running with me even if I have to drag you" he chuckled; she was the woman he loved for a reason. Abby picked up what Tony was hinting at and decided to start toying with them

"It was so weird last night, I heard all these noises like I'm not sure, but I think you guys have ghosts or something" Tony had stopped chewing his food and looked at Ziva, he was sure they were quite last night.

"What kind of noises?" Ziva questioned, Abby tried not to smile

"Well I heard squeaky wood noises, mumbling and groans, it was so weird" Tony almost choked on his pancake and Ziva had to pat his back, when the food was out of his mouth he looked at Abby.

"Are you sure?" Abby had to let her smile out.

"Yeah, it was either ghosts or you two were doing something very intermit last night"

"Defiantly ghosts" Tony and Ziva answered at the same time. McGee had just continued eating, Abby had told him all about what she had found out last night and he didn't want to know.

"I could get my friend to come get the ghosts out, she's cool, oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun, we can talk to the ghosts and find out how they died and why-" Abby was cut short by Ziva

"Abby!" Abby's rambling about all this had Ziva worried, she didn't want some lady 'ghost hunting' in her house when it wasn't needed.

"There is no ghosts, we were having sex if you must know" Tony smiled at McGee's grossed out face and Abby's big smile.

"I knew it!" they all laughed, well not McGee. He was still trying to get disturbing pictures of his partners out of his head.

They had all had an easy going day, they had cleaned up from last night then watched a few movies as it wasn't a very nice day outside with the cold wind and rain that the new day had brought. After dinner Abby and McGee had gone home for the night.

Life at Tony and Ziva's house was loving and simple, the best. Tony and Ziva had been living together for a month and loved the life they had together. Their partnership at work had only gotten stronger and stronger the longer they had been together, they had even won an award for the best partnership at NCIS as funny as that might seem. Lots of scuttle butt had gone around the building at NCIS lately. Tony and Ziva appeared to be a hot topic that was discussed. People had found out they were living together now and people would always watch them when they walked around the building together. One time Tony and Ziva were in the break room and one of the agents from the narcotics team came up to them and asked if the rumours were true about them being together and living together. They had simply answered yes and the laughed together at the agent's face, full with shock, he obviously didn't believe the rumours.

After about six months of the two of them living together Tony had arranged for himself and Ziva to have dinner at the restaurant where they had dinner while they were undercover five years ago. They had had a lovely dinner and Tony had gotten all dressed up, Ziva too. He booked them a room for the night at the hotel and some how he had gotten the exact same room they had been undercover in. Ziva was wondering what he was up to when he put her out on the outdoor patio facing over the balcony. He went back inside for a second then came back out, he had one handful of her favourite flowers, lilies, and when he came out she turned to him.

"These are for you" he gave her the flowers, she smelled them, they were absolutely wonderful.

"Thank you Tony, what are you getting up to?" he grinned and just placed a small kiss to her lips, he lent back and placed one hand in her empty hand and the other in his pocket.

"Ziva I have known you for almost six years now, we have lived together for six months and I have never been happier than I am now. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Tony bent down on one knee and brought a ring box out of his pocket

"Ziva David. Will you marry me?" she was so overjoyed in that moment she fell to her knees and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, yes of course I will" she started to cry in joy, when he saw that he followed her lead. He pulled her hand up and getting the ring out of the box he slid it onto her finger, perfect size he had remembered she was a size five. It was a perfect ring for Ziva, not too flash or not too simple, just a perfect size carrot on a simple band, she absolutely loved it. This was the most perfect moment of her life. She looked into Tony's teary eyes with her own; they both smiled

"I love you so much Tony" he leant his forehead on hers

"I love you more than anything in the world Zi" he leant down and kissed her with a new burning passion as he kissed his fiancé for the first time.

Next week at work everyone was ecstatic at the new news from the pair, Abby especially. Abby had started to talk about the wedding and offered all this advice on what they should do for the wedding, but Tony and Ziva had talked about it already, when they lay in bed that night in the hotel room after a making very sweet love to each other.

"_What do you want for the wedding Zi, you can have whatever you want" Ziva ran her fingers over Tony's chest._

"_Well I had always dreamed of having a small wedding, I do not know why" Tony moved so he could look at her face._

"_Tell me what your dream wedding was?" she smiled, but shook her head._

"_It is embarrassing Tony" he placed his hand on her jaw._

"_Well if you do not tell me how am I supposed to plan it?" she giggled to herself._

"_Um well…I always dreamed of a small wedding on the beach with my closet friends and family…in the light of a full moon" he started to chuckle._

"_I told you it was embarrassing" he smiled and kissed her softly._

"_It's perfect; I just didn't expect it from you. But it is going to happen and that is final" Ziva couldn't believe he was saying yes to this silly idea of hers._

"_Tony…" he shook his head._

"_Nope it's happening, it's your dream and your dream is my dream" she was so happy that all her dreams in life where coming true and it was all because of Tony._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too" _

Four months later and Ziva was standing at the end of the isle on a beautiful beach, in the moonlight of a full moon. Gibbs was at her side, he was to give her away to Tony. Tony stood at the end of the isle, smiling the biggest grin she had ever seen on him, and he was looking at her. McGee was his best man and Abby was her made of honour, Tony had joked about how the best man and made of honour were meant to hook up, but Ziva didn't get it. There were some of Tony's good friends and a few of her good friends, a few who had made it from Israel, the team was here and the director and Jackie, Tony's dad was there but, Eli was not, and Ziva was perfectly ok with that, she had Gibbs and he was more of a father than Eli ever was. Ziva and Gibbs began to descend down the isle as some very fitting music which Abby had picked played. As they reached the end of the isle Gibbs planted a kiss to Ziva's forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I am proud of you two" he then went and took his seat next to Tony's dad. Tony took Ziva's hands in his own, and by the look in his eyes he spoke to her without words, _you look beautiful. _They never took their eyes away from each other as the reverend spoke.

"Do you Anthony DiNozzo take Ziva David to be your wife?" he smiled.

"I do" Ziva smiled back.

"Do you Ziva David take Anthony DiNozzo to be your husband?" two more words and she would be the happiest woman alive.

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Tony leant towards Ziva, his lips meet hers softly and he put a bit of passion into his kiss, it was perfect. As he leant back Ziva was smiling a beautiful smile at him. He leant his forehead on hers.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you" they would never tire of saying those words to each other. Everyone cheered for the newly weds, as the walked down the isle hand in hand the reverend spoke.

"I now give you Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo"

Tony and Ziva had a honeymoon in Paris, France. They both wanted it this way, to enjoy this romantic city as newly wed husband and wife. They were the most happiest they had both ever been in life and there life together was beginning to have a long road ahead still.

Life at work was still as good as ever, the two of them still, properly always would work perfectly together, and the team had only gotten better and better as the months went on and on.

Seven months after they had been married they were going good, Tony and Ziva had just got back from a baseball game, it was a new thing the had began to do, and Ziva wasn't feeling to good. The food at the game had made her stomach turn and now she felt a bit dizzy. Tony had run her a bath while she'd drunk a glass of water. She slipped into the warm water and almost felt better already. Tony stayed in the bathroom and began to wash her back and shoulders.

"Are you feeling better sweetheart?" she leant into his touch.

"A little bit" he ran the hot water over her shoulders.

"Do you know why your feeling sick?" she opened her eyes and looked at him, he stopped what he was doing and focused on her when she grabbed his hand in hers.

"Maybe" he watched her carefully.

"Maybe?" she bit her lip and then let it out.

"Well I have been late by about a couple of weeks, so I am not sure…" he got what she was talking about, it made him slightly excited if it was true, he squeezed her hand in his.

"Did you want me to go to the pharmacy and get one?" she slightly nodded and he stood up and placed a kiss into her curls.

"I will be back shortly" and he quietly left her as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the water.

When Tony got to the pharmacy he had found the isle with the pregnancy tests, but there was so many he didn't know what one to get so he just grabbed four different ones. When he got to the counter the lady smiled at his choice, she noticed the ring on his finger.

"Your first?" Tony nodded

"Yeah if one of these things confirms it" she could she the glee in his face. She scanned the products and he paid. She handed him the bag.

"Well good luck" Tony smiled shyly.

"Thanks"

When Tony got home Ziva was sitting on their bed staring at the window, wearing his sleepwear. He smiled at how she always seemed to steal his sleepwear, he had brought her some of her own exactly the same. But she would still take his. He walked up to her and sat next to her, he handed her the bag. She looked inside it and smiled

"I didn't know what one to get, so I got a collection" she leant over and kissed him.

"I knew there was a reason I married you" he chuckled, and she slipped of to the bathroom while he sat there nervously. After a few minutes she returned to the bedroom and she walked in front of him where he sat on the bed with his legs off the side. She grabbed his hands in hers and leant her forehead against his

"So what did the little sticky thing say?" she smiled and he took that as good news.

"Im pregnant Tony" he stood up and captured her lips in his, and when he pulled back he realised he was crying when she wiped at his wet cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father" he leant down and placed his hand to Ziva's belly, she covered his hand with hers.

"I cannot believe I am finally going to have a child of my own, and with you. I never thought I would have children, I am so happy" she began to let the tears of joy escape her eyes, just like her husband's.

Eight months later they were in the hospital. Everyone was in the waiting room, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Tony's dad. Tony was pretty sure his hand was broken from where Ziva had squashed it with her strong little hand. It was well worth it when that baby arrived. They hadn't found out the sex of the baby until now, because they wanted the surprise, it turned out it was a little boy and Tony was beside himself. The baby had light brown hair like its father, but had its mothers chocolate eyes. They had named him Kaleb Raffi DiNozzo which means Heart, god has healed. The two new parents were overjoyed with their new son, and Ziva could have sworn when she handed Gibbs the baby for the first time she saw his eyes glisten.

Three years later and they welcomed a beautiful daughter into this world. She had her mother's dark curls but she had her father's eyes. She was named Talia Jennifer DiNozzo; there was the significance behind that name. Her older brother was now three and was curled up next to his mother watching his new little sister. Kaleb softly ran his little hand on his new little sisters hair, he smiled so happily. Tony watched this and moved closer to Ziva, now at her side he leant down and kissed her forehead as he ran his own hand through Kaleb's hair. He was the happiest man alive.

The two of them lived for years and years to come together. Their love was still as strong as the first day and it never decreased one bit over the years. After Gibbs retired Tony took over the team and they got a new probie. After many years he and Ziva retired; McGee too, but he kept writing his novels, the last one he wrote was, Deep Six: The inevitable, which had been based on Tony and Ziva over the years, McGee still got threatened his life for that one. Their children grew up just like their parents, Talia much like her mother and Kaleb much like his father. Kaleb joined the marines when he turned eighteen and became just like his grandfather Gibbs. Talia became a policewoman, and after six years in service she joined NCIS, Kaleb did the same after eight years as a decorated marine.

Their lives together had began with

"_I was just…"Thus the very first question Ziva asked Tony was_

_"Having phone sex?"_

And continued on and on as their relationship started as partners, then went to friends, best friends, lovers, and then life partners where their family was grown together, still in love with each other every moment that they had.

**I hope this was good for all you loyal followers of this story, I sort of pulled some main parts of their lives together as I didn't feel any other way to go about it. Sorry if you didn't like this but I didn't want this story to go really boring or something that turned into crap and if I did big longer chapters I think it might have gone that way as I became lost on this story. Please review on how you think it went and if you liked it. Thanks for reading and appreciate all readers and reviewers Hundan.**

**Quick shout out to my very helpful Beta MMWillow13 we appreciate your touch ups to my writing.**


End file.
